Ginny Weasley and the Mud Idol
by Ceilinh
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. HG. Ginny Weasley, a thrill seeker armed with a muggle degree in psychology and an overactive imagination confronts such things as a mad Death Eater cult, an old crush and an ugly mud statue...
1. Default Chapter

Please Note: Most characters contained herein were invented by persons other than myself (read as: created by J. K. Rowling) but as I am making no money from this story, that's probably not terrible relevant. Anyway, I'm just doing this as a lark and haven't even really sorted what direction it will take (so don't ask me how it ends)

Prologue

Ginny strolled aimlessly down Knockturn Alley. She hadn't been down in this section of London for ages (and never with her parents permission) but from time to time she did enjoy wandering and taking in the sights offered in the "bad" section of Wizarding London.

The Wizarding World at large had been quiet for the most part since the end of Ginny's sixth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Ginny was, in general, not opposed to the recent quietude, but lack of a constant threat looming on the horizon did take a little of the purpose out of life… and a lot of the excitement.

As Ginny had developed a certain craving for the rush of adrenaline that was the result of her many brushes with danger during her years at Hogwarts, she had taken to occasionally prowling the streets at dangerous hours of the night in search of amusement at the expense of the unsuspecting muggles who would from time to time make the mistake of trying to accost her for the purpose of their own amusement. This and other assorted hobbies had kept her moderately entertained while attending a North American Muggle University on an exchange.

Ginny had no particular need of a Muggle degree, but studying to achieve it had offered a certain amount of novelty. Now, however, she had completed her degree and could feel the rest of her life stretching ahead of her- long, peaceful, and boring.

To make matters worse, she had not seen or heard from Harry Potter even once since The Second Fall, as the defeat of Voldemort had come to be known. This, more than anything was probably the true reason for Ginny's restlessness and dissatisfaction with her life. Since her first sight of Harry Potter eleven years ago, when she was only ten, she had been in love with him. At first it may have been just the idea of Harry that had attracted her, but as she got to know him, her feelings had only deepened and become more real to the point where she felt as though she were only half of a person without him. She didn't know whether or not Harry had ever returned her affections, but given that he had never so much as attempted to contact her, she felt reasonably confident that he did not.

In her glum mood, even revisiting Knockturn Alley didn't seem enough to spark Ginny's interest and excitement. She dejectedly kicked at an overturned trash receptacle as she passed, upsetting the family of rats dwelling within. A small, dirty child of indeterminate gender squawked as the fleeing rats caused it to trip and fall across the sticky pavement. Ginny didn't notice. She was too caught up in her own dreary thoughts to even notice much of what she saw in the windows of the shops she passed. Not that there was much to see- the insides of the shops tended to be poorly lit and the windows covered in grime.

So lost in thought was Ginny, that she did not notice the black robe and sandwich board clad fellow until she had almost run him down. He scowled at her and declaimed in a loud and wobbly tenor with hints of fanaticism at its edges, "When he returns, the Dark Lord shall bathe in thy blood! He shall drink of it and be made whole! Harken unto me, for the return of the Dark Lord shall soon be upon us!" Then he handed Ginny a leaflet.

The heading read, "The Return of The Dark Lord Shall Soon be Upon Us!" as did the fanatic's sandwich board sign. An amused chuckle escaped her before Ginny was able to restrain it, "Oh really?" she said in a voice dripping with distain, "and how do you suppose he's going to do that, pile of dust that he now is?"

The fanatic looked blankly at her and repeated, "The Return of The Dark Lord Shall Soon be Upon Us!" Ginny took that to mean that he didn't know. Much cheered, she continued on her way.

"A Death Eater Cult!" she chortled as she walked on, "What fun!"


	2. Ginny Weasley: Master of Disguise

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah… these characters are not mine.

Chapter One

Ginny was more than a little bit puzzled. Over the past week she had noticed ever increasing numbers of death eater cultists (she was beginning to think of them as DECs) and she had amassed quite a collection of leaflets and other propaganda. Some of the DECs were even handing out membership forms. Ginny had three. This was not what puzzled her. What really had Ginny scratching her head was the fact that she had seen DECs camped out not only throughout Wizarding London, but also in some of the heavier traffic areas of Muggle London. In fact, Ginny was quite sure that some of the DECs she had seen weren't even witches and wizards at all. They were muggles. Ginny was having difficulty with the concept of a muggle Death Eater.

Another odd thing Ginny noticed was that not a soul in the wizarding world seemed to be paying any attention at all to the dramatically increased Death Eater membership. It was as though the death of Voldemort had caused everyone to forget he had not been alone in terrorizing the world. Now that Ginny thought about it, she realized that absolutely nothing at all had been done about any Death Eaters since Voldemort's death. Not a one had been arrested, not even known Death Eaters such as Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy. No one seemed to care one whit about them anymore. It was a disturbing discovery that even Ginny herself had ceased to give them any thought for the past five years. But now that had changed. _Why?_ She asked herself. _Why didn't I notice this before now?_ She had no answers. Yes, she had been out of the country and out of touch with the wizarding world for the past four years, but before that, while she was still in her last year at Hogwarts, why had she failed to see anything strange about the way everyone up and forgot about the Death Eaters? Ginny decided to find out.

"I'm going to join their club!" she declared to thin air. She grinned. Maybe she could wear a disguise, "And I can use a pseudonym!" she was getting excited, "I love it! Ginny Weasley: Super Spy!" she considered name options. _Bond, Jaime Bond_. Ginny had become quite a fan of James Bond movies while in North America. She especially thought that Sean Connery made for a dishy super spy. She studied her reflection in the mirror, "I don't think I look very much like a 'Jaime'," she decided. She also decided that the red hair had to go. Brown was the ticket. Almost everyone in the world had some form of brown hair. She'd blend right in, "I wonder how I'd look with curls," Ginny figured she might as well go all out if she were going to disguise herself. Also, she always had wondered how she would look with curly hair. Maybe it was time to find out.

Ginny looked over the supplies she had gathered together with satisfaction. She was ready to begin her transformation. She had found most of what she required in a muggle drugstore. Ginny was a firm believer in the axiom that a lot could be done with only a little magic. In fact, Ginny fancied herself quite a genius at finding novel ways to use her magic to its best advantage. _I may not be the most powerful of witches, but with a little creativity, that doesn't really matter_, Ginny was constantly assuring herself.

Ginny had decided that the first step in her transformation would be the removal of her freckles. There were too many of them anyway. To that end, she had spelled a pot of vanishing cream to be effective against them. She slathered her new-made freckle cream over every freckle covered inch of her skin and watched with pleasure as the obnoxious little spots gradually faded and disappeared. She nodded with satisfaction at the reflection displayed in the mirror. As the mirror was of the non-magical variety it had nothing to say about her changed appearance. Even though Ginny had spent four years living among muggles and their non-magical devices she still had difficulty reconciling herself to the fact that muggle mirrors did not share their opinions of the persons reflected in their surface. As such, Ginny had developed the habit of speaking _for_ the mirrors. (Her various roommates had all found this practice of hers to be quite odd.)

"You look smashing!" said Ginny in her best 'mirror voice', "You should have gotten rid of those unsightly spots years ago!"

"Why thank you!" she then replied in her own voice, "I'm delighted that you agree," she grinned into the mirror, "Now I need to fix my hair."

She dug into her supplies and came up with a box of hair colourant in 'medium brown' which she had deemed to be sufficiently innocuous. The number 3 on the box indicated that it was a permanent dye and Ginny had tweaked it with a spell to make it literal- she didn't want bright red roots giving her away. Once applied, a counter spell would be required to return her hair to it's original colour.

While the colour set in her hair, she contemplated the next step of her transformation, "Eyes!" she crowed, "That's it! I'll do my eyes next. I'll colour them to match my new name!" Ginny was quite pleased with the new name she had invented- Kelly Greene- it satisfied the streak of silliness in her personality. She hunted for her bottle of Visine eye drops and tapped the bottle with her wand. The slogan on the label changed from 'Gets the red out' to 'Puts the Green in'. Ginny carefully aimed two drops into each eye and blinked several times. Next, she stood and headed into the bathroom (carefully avoiding her reflection in the mirror- she wanted to surprise herself) to shower away the hair dye. That done, she used her wand as a combination curler and dryer, twisting each lock of hair carefully around it and whispering a quick spell. When she had finished, she dressed in a pair of blue jeans and in a halter top that matched her new name and eyes. Then she dared to look in the mirror.

"Wow," she said to the stranger reflected back at her. It was all she could say, "wow." No trace of Ginny Weasley remained. She had been replaced by Kelly Greene whose bright eyes and curling dark hair stood in stark contrast to her pale cream skin. Ginny couldn't remember ever having been prettier. She was ready to knock 'em dead.

"Look out world, here comes Kelly Greene!"

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. When the plot actually gets started and there is more than just one character involved, I will write longer chapters (promise).

-Ceilinh


End file.
